


I am NOT just another number! None of us are!

by obijuankenobi010



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obijuankenobi010/pseuds/obijuankenobi010
Summary: I'm basically writing this just to get all my feelings out about the clone wars. It's all over now and its scary. I dont want to accept that this amazing show is over, but i have to.
Kudos: 3





	I am NOT just another number! None of us are!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically writing this just to get all my feelings out about the clone wars. It's all over now and its scary. I dont want to accept that this amazing show is over, but i have to.

Under the mask, the clones are broken. Hurt, torn, _shattered_. They would often wonder if they even had a purpose after the war. What would they be used for after the treachery some call "war." Constant death has come from the war, and so has destruction. So many of the clones have no reason to keep fighting. But, they have to. They've never been given a choice not to. Born into slavery, and the republic just allows it. The clones are used as slaves. Fighting for a cause they don't fully understand, and not being able to leave. Constantly they're being thrown into battle as if they're the filthy clankers who started the whole damned thing. Marching into battle, blindly to their deaths. Why? Why did this war ever have to start? Because of arrogance. Scared of losing power. And it was so frustrating. Why hadn't they just agreed? He knew fully well politicians were stubborn, but he just couldn't seem to understand why they wouldn't stop. 

"Fives!" He turned his head around to see a fellow clone, his brother. He often had a hard time depicting who was who by their voices, but each piece of their armor was unique. He immediately knew that it was Rex, his commander. Fives met him when he'd just gotten done training, the war was at a horrible time and so many clones had to quickly get their training done. He often wonders if he got more training as a cadet he'd be more skilled, but never had time to ask. Clones were often treated almost like the clankers, disposable and easy to get new ones. He remembered back on Umbara, General Krell had just turned on them. He was sketchy at first anyways, but then he had them kill their _own_ brothers. Krell's plans were reckless and he hadn't cared about the clone's well beings. Not to mention the General having the most losses out of any of the Jedi generals. He despised Krell, one of the worst missions he had ever went on.   
  
  


" **Fives**!" Rex grew impatient, of course he did. He must have been thinking. Fives thought a lot. Thinking was the only thing he could do to pass time.   
  
  
"S-Sorry sir, I must've," he paused when he saw that Rex was holding his blaster, looking at him. Fives noticed that he did that when he was nervous. "Rex? Did we get new orders?" Fives was concerned, he cared about each and every one of his brothers. 

"Brother, do you ever just- _think_?" Rex's voice was muffled by his helmet, yet he understood everything he said. Fives' eyes watered, and he remembered that Rex had gone through many of the same things Fives had. So did all the clones. They were so similar yet so different. He put on his helmet, and let a tear fall down his face. If no one knew he was hurting, it would be okay, right? A lump grew in the back of his throat. Fives wanted to yell, scream, get his feeling out. But he couldn't. He just stood there, numb.


End file.
